Date Disaster
by TsuzukisGirl
Summary: Heero takes Duo out for a date, but everything goes wrong .
1. Chapter 1

A boy with long brown hair that was in a braid with bangs was sitting and watching another boy with blue spike hair sitting and type at the computer. His eyes seemed to be glued to the shinny screen. The brown haired boy looked board as he watched the blue haired boy type away. "Hay Heero, are you going to be on that stupid box?" Duo Maxwell asked to the shorter boy.

"It's called a computer, and no Duo I'm not done, go bother someone else for a change," Heero Yuy growled pushing his deep blue bangs out of his eyes.

Duo pouted and lay against the chair closing his eyes. "Quetra and Trowa are on a mission right now, and the only one left to bother is you," Duo said in his normal tone of boredom

Heero decided to ignore Duo, who was asking to get thrown out, or get pounced upon. Heero glared coldly at the braided baka. He walked over to Duo and pushed him onto the wall, kissing him. "There, that's what you want isn't it?" He asked coldly, now leave me alone!" He growled as he walked back to the chair.

Duo blinked. "Thanks!" He said smiling and hopped happily out of the room.

A few moments later Heero spotted his three friends after he was done with the shinny box. "I thought you said they where on a mission," He growled.

"Well, they came back when I got out of the room, fancy that!" Duo said and pushed Heero to the ground hugging him tightly.

Heero just gave him a get off or else look and Duo did as he was told. "C'mon Heero, why are you always so cold all the time?" Duo said with pleading eyes as he walked over to him placing his head under his chin. Heero sighed and placed his arms around Duo leaning against the wall. "Fine happy?" Heero asked as Duo kissed him on the neck a couple times.

Heero just sighed and stroked Duo's long brown braid kissing him back on his forehead-making Duo blush.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Heero was dressed in a nice red tux. Duo was in an ice blue one and with his hair pulled back in a bun with his bangs in the same place. He didn't look too happy with the style that Quetra put him in. He would have rather braided his hair by himself, but Quetra said that Heero would be sick of the braid right about now, so he went along with it anyway. He grumbled under his breath as he sat down. He thought he looked too much like a girl.

Heero didn't say anything when he and Duo went to the restaurant that he had reserved. "Heero for two," He said in his soft tone. The waiter looked at the book. "I'm sorry Sir Heero, but there isn't a reservation for the name Heero, and I'm afraid we are all out of tables at this time, come back in an hour or two," he said as he looked down in a little black book that was rested on the top of a wooden stand.

Heero looked a bit surprised at the news. He was sure that he made the reservation about a week and a half ago for this night. What was going on? "I believe I reserved a week in advance," Duo told him in a calm voice.

"Last name then?" The waiter asked Heero. Looking down on the two of them.

"Yuy," Heero growled with frustration.

"Let me check," Said the man in the back of the wooden stand. "Heero Yuy, Heero Yuy, Yuy Heero," He muttered under his breath. "Whom did you talk to?" The man asked.

Now Heero was getting angry. "I believe I talked to a man," he replied with anger.

"Oh, let me check with my staff," Said the man. He shouted in Japanese with his back turned. "Ah yes Mr. Yuy! I'm sorry for the confutation, he said with a smile. "Right this way." He replied and guided the two boys to their seat.

Duo sat in the chair opposite Heero as he looked around and brushed his hair out of his eyes and took out his bun and braided his hair back to normal. "Putting me in an ice blue tux is crossing the line, but when you made me put my hair into a bun, that draws the line!" Duo growled to Heero. Heero wasn't listing to Duo complain. He was looking around the Japanese style restraint. Duo went back to his old self again and leaned his elbow on the table.

"So Heero, what's with this nice place huh?" He asked trying to get the blue haired boy's attention.

Done with chapter 2 sorry about the short chapters, but I love leaving off at hangers! So review me on what you think. If there should be more action in the story or if you just like it or what not hay I'm new.


End file.
